


Pennywise is Love, Pennywise is Life

by koalala1031



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: me:*has deadlines for serious fics in progress*my brain:But what if...?me:...my brain:...my brain:>:3c





	Pennywise is Love, Pennywise is Life

I was only nine years old  
I loved Pennywise so much  
I owned all the movies and merchandise  
I pray to Pennywise every night, thanking him for the life I have been given.  
"Pennywise is love", I say. "Pennywise is life".

My dad hears me and calls me a bitch.  
He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Pennywise.  
I call him a twat.  
He slaps me and sends me to my room.  
I am crying now, because my face hurts.

I go into my bed and it is very cold  
I feel a warmth moving towards me  
I fell something touch me  
It's Pennywise  
I am so happy  
He whispers into my ear, "This is my clown shoes"  
He grabs me with his powerful hands and puts me on my hands and knees

I'm ready I spread my ass for Pennywise  
He enters my butthole  
It hurts so much, but I do it for Pennywise  
I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water  
I push against his force  
I want to please Pennywise  
He roars mighty Mineta as he fills my butt with his love

My dad walks in  
Pennywise looks him deep in the eyes and says, "It's all it now"  
Pennywise leaves through my window  
Pennywise is love, Pennywise is life

\- _a poem by Mineta Minoru_ -

**Author's Note:**

>  **me:** *has deadlines for serious fics in progress*  
>  **my brain:** But what if...?  
>  **me:** ...  
>  **my brain:** ...  
>  **my brain:** >:3c


End file.
